Katie Bar The Door,Joey Caught PantyClad w Dawson
by Pandora's Library
Summary: When Joey is caught in her panites in Dawson's room by his mom, her first reaction is to flee, but Dawson bars the door and convinces her to take a spanking from Mrs. Leery. Read and review Don't like Don't read.


Katie Bar The Door, Joey Caught Panty-Clad

I do not own the TV Show the Dawson's Creek, or any of its characters. There is no financial gain from the writing or posting of this story. This is fantasy and in no means am I suggesting doing a blackmail spanking in real life.

Joey is caught in her panties and bra, in Dawson's room by his issues an ultimatum both take bare bottom spankings or never see each other again! Joey would fail in her mission, so she agrees to this human style of discipline and punishment. Don't like don't read.

Story Premise: Dawson's mom is not happy and dismayed when she comes home and finds her son's girlfriend, Joey in his bedroom. She is furious and only will agree to let Dawson continue to see the pretty late teen brown haired girl, if they both agree to submit to underwear down bare bottom spankings.

Should Dawson's girl agree to this she would agree to let Joey to continue to see Dawson and not tell her mom about finding her clad only in her bra and panties? Dawson agreed and went down the hall to his bedroom to try to explain to Joey their situation and possible solution.

**Dawson's Bedroom**

"I thought it was better for your mother to find me in your bedroom in my underwear. You know, just in my panties and bra." Joey piped up to Dawson adding she had spilled a drink on her white uniform skirt..

"You do not understand Joey my mother is very angry with you and unless you make amends the way human children are punished, we will be unable to see each other."

Joey could see the worry in her boyfriend's eyes, though she had no idea how human children were punished here on earth.

"If you choose to stay and agree to your punishment my mom agrees not to tell your mother and let us continue to see each other."

"What on earth are you talking about Dawson?"

Dawson turns back to Joey and showing he is a shame to tell her the consequences of their actions.

"Joey, while it is true that you have managed to keep your entering my bedroom through the window secret, my mom found you in my room in your bra and panties and for that I'm afraid a spanking is called for and that in this case includes your cute bottom."

"So your mother intends to harm my bottom?" Joey says in dismay.

"No, not harm, but your bottom will hurt considerably I am afraid."

"How primitive and yesteryear, this style of old fashion punishment."

"Joey, it's just an honest to goodness spanking that takes place on thousands of teenager bare bottoms behind closed doors across America."

"Will she really pull my panties down to spank me? I can't imagine my panties offer much protection." Joey reasoned.

"Well her argument will be since you weren't worried about being caught in underwear in my room, taking down your panties for your spanking is reasonable."

Katie Bar The Door was Joey's initial dramatic reaction. Joey was in a real fix here. She had been caught in her bikini panties and bra by Dawson's angry mom. Her mission was to get close to Dawson and gain his devotion and this was definitely derailing her efforts.

Joey had another real fear and that was returning to her house to face Bessie her surrogate mom and big sister with the disturbing news she was not allowed to see Dawson anymore and why.

"Okay Dawson I will agree to have my panties taken down and spanked by your mom on my bare bottom."

"Really Joey, Thank you for doing this so we can continue to see each other."

"Tell her I was a bad girl and deserve and agree to a bare bottom spanking given to me in private by your mom. Just as you, I do not need to witness you're spanking."

"Thanks Joey I have some clothes my cousin who is about your size left for you to dress in after your spanking. I will have my buddy leave your uniform at the yacht club after I have it cleaned where you can change out of my Cousin Katie's clothes." Dawson said.

Dawson went to his angry mom and told her Joey had agreed to the punishment terms.

She told her son Joey would be spanked first in the privacy of his room. He was to go pick up some groceries at (Wilsons) and return for his own spanking.

Dawson left to return to his pretty brown haired girl next door who at this moment was taking what was sure to be a blistering spanking.

"Just a minute young man, you head straight to the store. I will share the conditions of you and Joey continuing to see each other. Now vas moos." Giving her son a slight smile to reassure him after their spankings it would all be okay between the three of them.

Dawson's mom entered his bedroom where Joey still stood clad in her matching brown bikini panties and bra with her long brown hair hanging down on either side of her breast.

"Joey, Dawson tells me you have agreed to having your panties taken down and receiving a hard spanking."

"Yes ma'am." Joey sheepishly agrees adding. "but you won't tell my Bessie right?"

"That is correct Joey, but I must warn you underwear down bare bottom spanking is not a walk in the park, young lady."

"I understand that and agree to your corporal punishment. I do get to keep seeing Dawson, right?"

"Right, Joey if you successfully endure your spanking and agree that I will never find you in your bra and panties in my son's room again, I will give you and Dawson another chance. Off course Dawson's baring his bottom for his spanking is already a given!"

"Okay I want to make things right between us so I can continue to see your son."

Dawson hatched a plan and had his buddy who knew he had the hots for Joey shop for the groceries that his mom had sent him for at (A&P). Meanwhile he sneaked around the back of the house, sat down under his window and listened to the voices in his bedroom.

An Accounting

Mrs. Leery sat down on the bed smoothing her black skirt down and raises it up on her black pantyhose clad legs, nodding for Joey to get over her lap.

Joey still somewhat stunned did not move her bikini clad bottom visibly shaking.

"Come on Joey, you said you wanted to make things right this is how that is done."

Dawson could envision her pert shapely fattened round pale bottom as his mom was about to bare it, out of those tight, sexy brown bikini panties with the etched in skin red line that would be left from her snug panties.

Dawson's mom positioned Joey's brown clad bikini bottom further up in the air to maximize the effects of her upcoming spanking. Looking down at Joey's bikini clad butt she saw the shapely round bottom with a hint of baby fat cheeks spilling out of the bottom elastic seams of her panties, which she knew had enamored her son.

Joey was scared now that her bottom had been bared.

Joey pouted & yelled this wasn't fair flipping he long brown hair off her back., However, she knew her bare bottom would soon be rather rare.

Unceremoniously Joey felt her panties pulled off her bottom and she felt cold winter air on her now bare white bottom gone was her underwear and her face flushed red in embarrassment realizing the sight her white behind presents to Dawson's mom.

Joey was not ready as Mrs. Leery brought her hand down over and over, harder and harder spanking up and down her now bare bottom cheeks sending considerable heat into her pampered seat.

Her butt would flatten, rebound, wiggle, and quiver as his mom applied her hard hand turning her bottom from its natural stark white, to pink and quickly suffused to a bright cherry red.

Dawson pictured in his mind as his pretty girlfriend's bottom he visualized growing redder and redder like a red beacon.

Joey's bottom was now fire red and her tender never spanked skin visibly swollen as her blood had been brought to the surface. The pretty teen brown coed was boo-hooing to beat the band with tears running down her face showing the Mrs. Leery message was being painfully received.

Dawson's mom wasn't going to stop until she'd raised red blisters all across the surface of her still baby fat bottom cheeks that would be sore and stingy, thus making her unable to sit down comfortable for a few days. It was time to wrap up this spanking with a memorable finale with her wooden backed hairbrush.

The bedroom was filled with Joey's sniffles as Mrs. Leery cocked back her wide wood backed hairbrush and brought it whistling down with as much force and as hard as he could.

Joey tensed her ass cheeks in fright when she felt the whoosh as the wooden hairbrush cut through the air on its way to delivering a stinging spank low down on her bottom cheeks where she will feel it when she sits tomorrow.

CRACK!

Joey howled in pain as the swat dug deep into baby fat virgin flesh.

The bright red angry swatch sprang to life instantly as the pretty teen stood up and clutched her now burning ass with both hands as she tried to protect her abused rear end flesh.

The naughty teen girl soon was pushed back over her boyfriend mother's pantyhose clad knees.

WHAP!

Mrs. Leery quickly spanked Joey's still ivory white ass crack with her large hairbrush and with another shriek of pain the young shoulder length brown haired girl pulled her hand away from her butt and quickly put them on her tear stained cheeks.

Joey could not believe the last ten spanks were not going to be with her hand, but with this scary wood backed hairbrush.

Joey yelled as the brush whistled through the air and smacked into her now bruising purple butt.

"This Is Not Fair", Joey whimpered.

WHAP!

The tender ass skin was initiated under the force of wood to ass flesh and blood rushed to the surface of her trembling stinging bottom as she writhed over the knee of

'R' now stood for redemption in Joey's Catholic mind as her boyfriend's mom laid a second blotchy angry red mark right on top of the first one. A light purple bruise began to almost appear immediately where the two hairbrush blotches overlapped.

The pain was more than Joey could stand and her knees buckled from under her and she slid of the side of his knees and curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Get up and back over my knee Joey or leave and never see Dawson again!"

Joey swallowed her recent emotion and it took the girl a moment to composed herself and get it together to do as she was told.

Her full pouting lips and especially her lower lip trembled as she looked back over her shoulder at her spanker sniffling through her tears, said

While the girl was still looking back at Mrs. Leery's she raised the hairbrush and brought it down again across the other bottom cheek adding another bright red blister field, like a bad case of freckles.

Mrs. Leery put down the hairbrush as Joey continued her sobbing. Showing empathy for the teen swollen red and purple bottom she rubbed cream into her well-spanked bottom soothing the angry burning Joey was now feeling.

Joey got off Dawson's mom's lap and pulled her brown bikini panties aback over her bottom painfully with a wince. "Yeeouch". Dressing in the clothes Dawson left her she asked to see Dawson.

Mrs. Leery angry she asked to see Dawson so soon

**SPANK! CRACK! WHACK! SPANK!**

Joey felt four smart spanks with the hairbrush across her skirted bottom relighting her behind.

Joey's skin began to bead and soon from the spanking her bottom would soon bleed. There was no need for the angry mom to go further as she heeded the skins warning.

"Get your ass out of here and if I ever catch you with my boy in your panties and bra again, it will be twice as bad Joey. You can see Dawson at a later time.

Aftermath of Joey's Spanking:

Dawson smiled leaving his window vantage point and meeting his best friend on the corner with the (Wilsons) logo bag with the groceries he would now take into the house. His mom unaware he had been listening as he pictured in his mind his pretty girlfriend's very, very red bottom from the hand and hairbrush spanking he had just secretly heard his pretty brown girlfriend receive! Dawson's mom spanking his girlfriend, hearing her moan and cries as she sacrificed her fine behind for them to continue their relationship. He was one lucky guy.

Her ass would flare every time she sat.

Please leave your comments and add to your story alerts.


End file.
